


The Doctor Will See You Now

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Catheters, Everyone Is A Consenting Adult, F/M, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Playing Doctor, Polydins, Referenced Kink Negotation, Roleplay, Some Cross-Dressing, Space Medicine, Temperature Play, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, afab language, minor bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith's lovers want to play doctor. Keith obliges.





	The Doctor Will See You Now

Believe it or not, it started innocently enough.

Granted, that seemed to define Keith’s relationship with Lance. And Pidge. And Shiro. And Hunk.

But this time, he really had just been minding his own business, stretched out on the couch in the lounge, reading.

Then next thing he knew, he was being picked up and placed on Shiro’s lap with a small indignant squawk. Before he could figure out what was going on, Shiro’s arms were hugging him, forcing Keith to lean his head back against Shiro’s chest. Then Lance plopped onto the couch beside Shiro, grinning, with Hunk coming up behind Shiro’s head, sitting cross legged on the floor.

But then it was Pidge, slowly, deliberately, crawling into Keith’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely, that told Keith this wasn’t any ordinary impromptu cuddle session.

“Keith,” Lance said, drawing out the syllables in the dark-haired boy’s name, reaching his hand up to gently rub at the back of Keith’s neck, just under Keith’s hairline, knowing exactly the sweet spot to find to make Keith’s eyes close and to make his body go limp. “We’ve got something to ask you…”

“Hmm,” Keith mumbled as he felt Shiro press kisses under his ear. Hunk’s large hands were on his shoulders, large thumbs digging in deep. “Must be big, if you’re trying to butter me up like this.”

Keith didn’t open his eyes, but he knew—just instinctively knew—that Pidge was smirking as she leaned over to whisper in his ear, whispering five little words that made Keith gasp and his heart pound.

“We want to play doctor.”

His eyes opened and he looked around at his lovers.

“Doctor?” He repeated. Then he frowned. “Wait. I’m the patient, then?”

“Well, you’ve been a naughty boy,” Shiro told him, voice a husky whisper as he pressed a kiss to the side of Keith’s neck. “When was the last time you had a check-up? Those are supposed to be at least once a year, you know.”

“And half the reason I haven’t is because we’re floating in space,” Keith argued. “And you all are well aware of the other half.”

That other half was also why he didn’t take his shirt off when they got intimate, due to his lovers having declared that none of them would have sex while Keith was wearing his binder. He hated his chest, hated the dysphoria it gave him. His lower body? Perfectly fine. Loved every bit of it, felt zero dysphoria and wished to change nothing. He just hated his upper body.

The last time he had a real check-up, the doctor hadn’t cared as Keith tried to explain this, insisting on a breast examination anyways.

It hadn’t gone well. There was a broken nose, blood, a doctor who was able to sing alto for a quite a long time, and Shiro being called by the very irritated Garrison kitchen staff to please come get this boy dressed in a hospital gown, boxers and mismatched socks to stop rage-eating their supply of Rocky Road ice cream and hissing at them.

“You won’t have to be naked, we’ll give you a gown,” Lance told Keith. “We’ll tell you everything we’re thinking about doing, and you can approve, disapprove, and ask for anything you want. And then there’s the safe-words. You know this.”

“But if you say no, that’s fine too,” Hunk quickly added. “We want you to be comfortable and enjoy yourself, most importantly.”

Keith thought for a moment, then said, “Tell me what you’re thinking first.”

*****

And that was how Keith ended up sitting outside of the Castle’s infirmary, scowling down at the fake forms Lance had thrust into his hands. He took another sip of water from the cup Hunk had told him to drink as he scanned the forms, rolling his eyes at some of the questions, to include: “Have you ever had your skin turn purple or your eyes yellow?”

Finally, he heard his name called by Shiro and he stood up. Shiro stuck his head outside the door. “Finished those forms? And the water?”

“Forms, yes,” Keith said, gesturing to the clipboard. He quickly drank the rest of the water, showing Shiro the empty cup by way of answer.

“Alright, now come on in, the doctor will see you now.” Shiro said.

Keith entered the infirmary, pausing at the entryway, jaw dropped, heart hammering and heat pooling in his lower belly.

For his boyfriends were standing there in nurses’ uniforms, with tight short skirts that left little to the imagination.

And Keith had a big imagination.

Shiro took the clipboard and cup out of Keith’s hands. “Nurse Lance, will you take our patient to get changed?”

“Certainly, Nurse Shiro,” Lance said, taking Keith by the arm, leading him over to where a cotton hospital gown waited, hanging from the changing screen. “Now just go back here, dear, and leave all your clothes on the chair. And make sure to take off everything. Socks, underwear, binder, odd alien weapons…”

“Yes, nurse,” Keith said, walking behind the screen. Within a few moments, he emerged, dressed in the pale blue gown and feeling considerably colder, as well as a bit self-conscious about how his butt was definitely not covered in the slightest.

“Come with me,” Hunk said. “And we’ll get your height and weight.”

Keith stepped onto the scale and Hunk immediately tutted. “You need to eat more. But we’ll worry about that later.”

His height was also clucked over, this time by Lance when Hunk read out the measurements.

“You would think that the Galra genetics would make him taller…” Lance said, making a note. He pointed at the exam table in the middle of the room, surrounded by low stools and trays. “Go on, hop up onto the table. Blood pressure time.”

Keith did as he was told, wiggling uncomfortably slightly at the feeling of the crinkling paper under his bare skin. The blood pressure cuff was wrapped around his upper arm and, after tightening, beeped and gave a number, also dutifully recorded.

“It seems that you don’t have white coat syndrome,” Shiro observed. “That’s good.” He held up a digital thermometer. “Now, open your mouth so we can get your temperature.”

Keith did as he was told, and when it beeped all three of the nurses frowned and tutted.

“It’s too low, that can’t be right,” Hunk said.

“It’s the water,” Keith said, thermometer still in his mouth. “It was cold.”

“Don’t talk with the thermometer in your mouth,” Shiro scolded as he removed the thermometer from Keith’s mouth. “Hmm. Well, that’s alright. We’ll just get it another way.”

Even though Keith knew what this way was, was prepared for it, was excited for it, he still squirmed, as befitting the role he himself had agreed to. “Wh-what other way, nurse?”

Three pleasant smiles were aimed towards him.

“Rectally,” They said together.

Keith’s squirming intensified, though not with shyness. He could feel himself becoming wet.

Also, he really had to pee.

“Now, it’s okay, dear, it’s actually the most accurate way to take a temperature,” Hunk said. “If you’ll just get on your knees, yes, like that, place your arms here, head down, bottom up…”

Keith felt very exposed, but not necessarily in a bad way, as he rested his forehead on his folded arms. Hunk kept a hand on his lower back, comfortingly rubbing it.

“Spread your legs just a little,” Lance instructed, parting Keith’s buttocks with his hands, smiling as he saw Keith’s pucker clench slightly with anticipation. “Nurse Shiro, will you please do the lubrication?”

“Certainly, Nurse Lance,” Shiro said, snapping on rubber gloves. Within seconds, there was the sound of something being squirted onto Shiro’s gloved finger

Keith groaned slightly as he felt Shiro gently rub his anus, Shiro’s finger gently poking in, spreading the lube.

“Now the thermometer,” Shiro said, putting more lube onto the device.

Keith’s groan turned into a moan as the thermometer entered, cold and thin and metal, his muscles clenching around the intruder. He tried to move his hips back, try to get the thermometer in deeper faster, but Hunk’s hands moved to grab him, holding him in place.

“Now, stay still,” Hunk chided. “It’ll be over in a moment.”

Keith wasn’t sure he wanted it to be over, especially not when Shiro started twisting the thermometer, sinking it in deeper only to pull it back out and then sink it in to his rectum once more, the base being the only thing that stopped the thermometer from being shoved in completely.

To his disappointment, the thermometer beeped and it was pulled out, Lance’s hands releasing the globes of Keith’s ass.

“There we go,” Shiro said approvingly. “Much better.”

“I’ll go get the doctor,” Lance said, stripping off his gloves, as Keith shakily resumed a sitting position.

Keith couldn’t sit still, his bladder throbbing. “Nurse, I need to use the bathroom.”

“That’s alright,” Hunk said. “We need to get a urine sample anyway.”

“Can I do that now?”

Hunk and Shiro’s smiles had a bit of steel in them as they shook their heads.

“But—”

“You’ll just have to wait,” Shiro said, changing his gloves. “The doctor needs to do an ultrasound of your uterus, to ensure it is healthy. You need a full bladder to get the best results. And we’ll need to ensure the sample is sterile, so we’ll get it via catheter.”

“By… By a catheter?” Keith squeaked, but secretly thrilled. This had been something he had specifically requested. “I don’t… I didn’t think…”

“It’s in the paperwork you signed, that you acknowledged our methods,” Shiro said, with a bit of sharpness, his words accompanied with the snap of the fresh pair of gloves around his wrists. “You knew the terms.”

“I just… I don’t know if I can hold it that long…” Keith said, sounding demure. But also truthful because his lovers had made him drink many glasses of water and ordered him to not use the bathroom before his ‘appointment’.

Seeing Keith’s desperation, though, Hunk said, “Nurse Shiro, I have an idea. As soon as the doctor arrives, we’ll insert the catheter. That way we can keep the urine in him for the doctor’s ultrasound.” He smiled. “Besides, we don’t want him to make a mess on the paper now, do we?”

“That is a good idea, Nurse Hunk.” Shiro said. “I’ll prep the kit.”

As he did so, Lance returned with the ‘doctor’.

Keith felt his heart once again pick up pace at seeing Pidge dressed in tight black slacks, a dark green button-up shirt that Keith, black high heels, and a white coat overtop.

She looked hot, and professional, and he couldn’t wait to be examined by this ‘doctor’.

“Hello,” She said cordially as she strode over, heels clicking on the metallic floor. “I’m Doctor Pidge. How are you?”

“About to pee all over our exam table,” Shiro answered for Keith. “We’re going to stick a catheter in him before we get started.”

Pidge smiled widely at that. “Sounds like a plan, Nurse Shiro. Now lie back, Keith. Nurse Hunk, the stirrups? Keith, scoot your butt this way, yes, that’s right. Nurse Lance, help Nurse Hunk put his legs up.”

“Would you like to do the honors, Doctor Pidge?” Shiro asked as Keith's legs were placed against the padded legs of the stirrups.

“Yes, I would,” Pidge said, plopping down on a small moving stool, rolling it so that she was positioned between Keith’s legs. He moaned as her now-gloved fingers moved aside his labia, pushing on his clit, searching for his urethra. “Have you had any UTIs before, Keith?”

“O-once,” Keith said, having to catch his breath as Pidge’s finger brushed his clit again. He had no idea how he was supposed to get through an entire ‘exam’ if he was already this sensitive. “A few years ago.”

It had burned like hell.

“Have you ever had a catheter before?”

“N-no.”

Pidge tilted her head up slightly, smiling calmly and reassuringly at him as she said, “It may feel a bit like a UTI. We’ll give you some saline now to cleanse the area, and do it again when we take it out.”

Keith nodded, prepared because he knew all this already. Shiro, who had had a catheter once for a hospital stay back on Earth, had prepared him for what it was going to feel like, though admitted that Keith’s experience would be a bit different as his urethra was much shorter. Shiro had tried to talk him out of it, but Keith said that he wanted it so Shiro relented. But now, Shiro came over and gently started brushing his fingers through Keith’s hair in a reassuring manner while Lance patted Keith’s leg as Pidge used sterile wipes to clean Keith’s urethral opening.

“Alright,” Pidge said. “Are you ready?”

Keith nodded again.

“Okay. Here we go.”

Keith gasped sharply as the tubing entered him, groaning and moaning as it snaked its way up into his bladder

It burned, yes, but in a way that Keith liked. Lance often referred to Keith as a masochist, and in that moment Keith couldn’t disagree.

“It’s in,” Pidge confirmed. “Inflating the balloon now.”

Keith felt the balloon expand, efficiently trapping his urine inside. It didn’t make his need to pee lessen, and he hadn’t expected it to.

“There we go,” Pidge said, snapping off the gloves after clamping the tubing and taping it to Keith’s inner thigh. She grinned at Keith, who Shiro helped sit up slightly as Hunk and Lance removed Keith’s legs from the stirrups. But Keith knew he’d be back in that position soon enough. He already wished he was; sitting with the catheter in wasn’t the most comfortable thing, but Keith also liked the feeling of the slight movements the tubing made, the rubber against his sensitive insides.

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Pidge said.

Keith’s reflexes were checked, as was his vision. Pidge felt all up and down his spine and his neck, checking for abnormalities. Then she pulled out the otoscope.

“Nurse Hunk, will you get on the table beside Keith?” She asked sweetly. Hunk did so. “Now, Keith, I want you to lay on your side so I can look into your ears. Nurse Hunk will cradle your head, ensuring that you hold still for me. When one ear’s done, you’ll roll over onto the other side for the other ear.”

Keith nodded, laying on his side, resting his head on Hunk’s lap, feeling the bigger, stronger man place a hand on the top of his head and under Keith’s chin. It took a lot of trust to do this, Keith realized as the cool plastic of Pidge’s equipment and the hot light warm his ear canal, as Hunk could easily break Keith’s neck if he felt so inclined.

But Keith relaxed, knowing he was safe.

“Other side,” Pidge ordered, and Keith rolled over, exposing so much more skin on this go-round with his backless, butt-less gown. He felt fingers pinch his butt, then a smacking sound and Lance saying ‘Ow!’. Keith let out a small snort of laughter as Pidge looked in Keith’s ear. “Good. Now pull your knee towards your chest, yes, like that. Now you’re in a good position for me to do the rectal exam,” Pidge explained. “Nurse Lance?”

Once again, Lance’s hands spread apart Keith’s buttcheeks, and once more Shiro was called upon to lubricate Keith’s anus.

“Deep breath now,” Pidge instructed.

Keith couldn’t bite back the moan that escaped as Pidge’s fingers entered. Two of them, just slightly more than only one of Shiro’s. She poked around and then started scissoring until she could add a third. The stimulation as well as Hunk’s hardening erection against Keith’s face heightened Keith’s arousal, and he couldn’t stop his hand from moving towards his clit. If he could just rub it a few times…

Pidge removed her fingers and Keith jolted as her hand came down harshly on his butt. She said sharply, “I did not tell you to touch yourself. While you are in my exam room, you will do only as I say and as my nurses say. Do we have an understanding?”

“Yes, Doctor,” Keith said sheepishly. Or tried for sheepish.

He kind of wanted Pidge to spank him again…

“Good. Now sit up again. Nurse Hunk, you may get down now.”

Hunk did as he was told, and Keith was told to lie on his back and tilt his head back. This time, Shiro was the one to cup Keith’s head between his hands, tilting Keith’s head to the right position for Doctor Pidge. Keith’s foot twitched slightly as he felt the tip of Pidge’s otoscope enter his nostril, then the other.

“Your nasal passages look healthy,” Pidge said, setting aside the piece, then picking up a wooden tongue depressor as Shiro let go of Keith’s head. “Nurse Lance, I’ll need your help with this one. Keith, open up your mouth, stick out your tongue, and say ‘ah’.”

“Aaaaaaahhhh.” Keith intoned as he felt Lance’s slender, freshly-gloved hands hold open his jaw, allowing Pidge to press a wooden depressor on Keith’s tongue as she peered into his throat.

“All good there,” She said. “Thank you.”

Lance’s hands moved and Keith closed his mouth, moving his tongue around slightly to get rid of the dryness.

“I’m going to press on your tummy now and listen to your insides,” Pidge said. She met Keith’s gaze and said, “I’m going to need to lift up your gown for this. Not far, just to your ribs.”

Keith nodded, giving her permission, knowing she wouldn’t go past his boundaries.

He shivered as Lance and Hunk pulled back his gown, pulling it just to his ribcage, exposing every part of him but his chest and shoulders. Keith was starting to feel numb from the cold, and he liked it. It intensified every touch.

Pidge’s small hands hovered over his belly. “Tell me if you feel any pain or discomfort.”

Pidge began to press down, poking and prodding. She at one point put a lot of pressure on his bladder that made him moan.

“Did that hurt?” She asked innocently, knowing she had put pressure there deliberately.

“No, just… I really need to pee…” Keith said sheepishly. “Can we let some out?”

“Only to have to fill you back up again with saline for the ultrasounds? No,” Pidge said, a hint of a smirk on her face as she put the earpieces of the stethoscope into her ears. “Just relax, you’ll be fine.”

He shivered as the cold metal pressed against his abdomen and Pidge listened intently, everyone silent. Then Pidge nodded, and told him to sit up.

“We’ll do your heart and lungs next,” She declared. Keith was told to turn around, giving Pidge access to his back. She pressed the stethoscope to his back, telling him to take deep breaths.

Keith gasped as a cold finger suddenly trailed down his spine, making him jerk, his back arching. He glared over his shoulder, snarling, dropping his role for a moment. Nurse Shiro looked away, his face a picture of innocence.

“Now onto the fun part,” Pidge said, putting away the stethoscope. “Nurse Hunk, Nurse Lance, help Keith back into the stirrups. Nurse Shiro, bring over the gyno kit.”

Keith went limp slightly as Hunk and Lance grabbed at him, navigating him back into the stirrups. Keith stared up at the ceiling, flat on his back, legs in the air, and four people very interested in his crotch.

“Look how beautiful he is,” Shiro commented.

“Such a lovely shade of pink,” Hunk added.

Keith felt other parts of him turning pink. “Surely you see these every day…”

“None as wonderful as yours,” Pidge said. She smiled and Keith tilted his head forward just in time to see it. “Yours is special.”

“In my opinion,” Lance said, picking up something from the tray. “It’s tied for the most beautiful. There’s another I’m particularly fond of.”

“Well, this one,” Pidge said, snapping on gloves again. “Is very special, for its attached to our VIP. Our Very Important Patient. Keith, when was your last menstrual cycle?”

“Two weeks ago,” Keith said, knowing full-well that she knew. He hated being off testosterone, but had decided it wasn’t worth the hives he had broken into when he had tried the Altean’s version. But he did like that his period had almost immediately synched up with Pidge’s. And he liked that they could be miserable together, while also spoiled by their boyfriends together.

Their boyfriends liked that their PMS made them both extra horny.

“Well, we’re going to check on the status of your ovulation,” Pidge said.

“How do you do that, Doctor?” Keith asked innocently, all part of the roleplay.

“We take your temperature,” Doctor Pidge said, putting lube on the thermometer.

“But… the nurses already took my temperature,” Keith said.

“Not your basal body temperature,” Pidge said. She had a slightly wicked grin. “That is taken vaginally.”

Keith moaned in pleasure as the thin, lubed thermometer was inserted, the blunted tip hitting his cervix. He hadn’t realized how empty he felt until that moment, when there was something there, something that couldn’t fill him up like he wanted. He thrashed slightly, hips thrusting into the air, as the thermometer—much like the one that had been inserted into his rectum earlier—began to move.

“Now, now, it’s not safe to move about while the doctor is examining you!” Lance said, grabbing Keith’s hips, pushing them down. “Keep it up, and we’ll have to restrain you. For your own safety.”

Keith groaned, mostly because the thermometer beeped and was withdrawn. But he was wondering how much he had to squirm and be naughty before he got strapped down.

“Good, you’re exactly where you’re supposed to be,” Pidge said, placing the thermometer on the tray. “Now, let’s have a little look-see…”

She once again started pinching and pulling at his labia and clit, inspecting and rubbing ever so slightly. Keith jerked towards her hands, wanting more touch, which led to the instant removal of her hands at all.

“Now, Keith!” Pidge said, sounding scandalized and stern. “This is uncalled for behavior! Nurses, please restrain him.”

Straps began to wrap around Keith’s thighs and shins, over his arms, one directly over his bellybutton and another over his chest. They were pulled tight, but not tight enough to cut off circulation. Keith was thrilled and trying hard to not smirk.

“He’s secure, Doc,” Hunk said. Then he paused and looked Keith right in the eye. “What’s your color?”

“Green,” Keith grunted, trying to squirm, trying to get any sort of sensation.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, worried about how Keith was thrashing.

“Green!” Keith yelled. “Please, doctors, nurses, I’m begging you! Examine me further!”

“I think he’s ready for the speculum, Doctor,” Lance said. He smirked, moving to hover his face over Keith’s. “He’s already so wet, you might not need the lube.”

“I appreciate your professional opinion, Nurse Lance, but I’m professionally going to ignore it,” Pidge said dryly. In her gloved hands was a metal speculum that she pulled out of a bowl of water, ice cubes floating in it. Keith shivered in eager anticipation; he loved the feeling of cold metal inside him, mostly due to associating cold metal with Shiro fingering him. Pidge held the speculum so that Keith could watch her drizzle lube all over it. “Now, take a deep breath and push.”

Keith grunted slightly as he used his lower muscles to push, letting out a small screech as the ice-cold metal speculum entered him. He felt his muscles clench, his teeth chattered slightly at how cold it was. Once the speculum was in fully, Pidge gave it a testing wiggle then began to crank it open. Keith couldn’t stop the scream that left his lips as the speculum began to open up, forcing his cold flesh to move and stretch, when his muscles just wanted to remain tight and clenched around the speculum.

Pidge froze, her eyes wide, scared that Keith was in real distress, and Shiro and Hunk’s hands already going for the straps as Keith threw his head back and screamed again.

“Col—” Lance started to ask, rushing to Keith’s head, taking his hand, but Keith started screaming again, this time with words.

“GREEN! GREEN! GREEN! FUCK, GREEN!”

After taking a moment to collect herself, Pidge continued, opening Keith up further as he screamed and grunted and moaned. She waited for him to calm for a moment, then she picked up a small specimen swab. “We’re going to do a pap smear now. But I need you to take some deep breaths first.”

Keith did so, heart hammering in his chest. He was so close already, he just wanted it, wanted it now!

Lance gently cupped his chin with his finger, making Keith look at him. In a low husky voice, he whispered, “Don’t worry, we’ll get you off in a minute. We need you to have a refractory period before we hook you up to the equipment to see what your body’s like during every stage, from arousal to orgasm. Now, let Doctor Pidge get her sample like the good boy we know you are, because good boys get orgasms.”

Keith’s fingers clenched into fists around the paper beneath him and he bit his lip, trying to remain calm. He felt Pidge’s swab prod his cervix, just like the thermometer had only moments ago. This hurt a little, though, and he shut his eyes.

“Did you see that?” Pidge asked excitedly. “Nurses, did you see that? Did you see what his pretty little cervix did?”

“See what?” Shiro asked.

Keith could hear the smirk in Pidge’s voice as she said, “Watch.”

Keith’s cervix was poked again, this time by the tip of the thermometer again.

“Ooh, it contracted,” Hunk observed. “Do it again.”

“Hang on,” Pidge said. “Bring over the mirror. Nurse Hunk, lift up Keith’s head some.”

Keith’s head was lifted and he saw a mirror, reflecting his genitals, swollen and pink. He could see the speculum, making his vagina gape wide, showing his cervix, illuminated by a small lamp Keith couldn’t see.

Once more, Pidge stuck in the thin thermometer into his vagina. The blunted tip poked the tiny hole of Keith’s cervix. This time, with the visual, Keith could feel his cervix tighten around the object and he gasped.

“Ah!” He grunted. “Doctor! Ah!”

Pidge gave the thermometer a gentle push in. Keith threw back his head and groaned.

“There we go,” Pidge said, pulling the thermometer out, and then the speculum. “Now it's time for the bimanual exam.”

She placed several gloved fingers in Keith’s vagina, which made him moan in pleasure, and that moan grew as she pressed down on his belly above the dark curls of his pubic hair. She was examining his uterus, he knew, but the pressure also impacted his bladder.

“Last part,” Pidge said. “We’re going to find your G-spot and test the sensitivity of your clitoris.”

With the hand that was still inside him, she moved her fingers about, rhythmically pushing in and pulling out, scissoring and prodding his walls. Suddenly, her knuckle brushed over one spot that made him scream.

“THERE!” He yelled. “Right there, Doctor!”

“Oh?” Pidge said, sounding innocent as she moved her fingers too far in. “Here?”

“No!” Keith moaned.

“Here?” Pidge asked, sounding a bit gleeful as she knew she was teasing him, now just centimeters away from his sweet spot.

“No!” Keith yelled.

“How about…” Pidge’s finger easily glided to the spot. “Here?”

Keith threw his head back as he screamed “YES!”.

“Nurse Hunk,” Pidge said. “Take over for where I am. Put your finger there, but don’t you dare move. We can’t have him orgasming just yet.”

Keith groaned as three of Hunk’s large fingers replaced Pidge’s, stretching him about as much as the speculum had, but then he yelped as something cold and metal pinched his clit.

“It’s just Nurse Shiro’s fingers,” Pidge said. “Nurse Lance, the vibrator please?”

“Which one, Doc?” Lance asked sweetly.

The vibrators.

Keith had forgotten about the vibrators.

His arousal skyrocketed and he was surprised he didn’t cum right then and there.

“That one,” Pidge said, pointing at one in particular. There was the sound of buzzing then Keith jolted as the silicon touched his clit, still tightly pinched in Shiro’s fingers. He threw his head back and let out a stream of curse words. He didn’t think he could take much more, he was so sensitive and then…

“Nurse Hunk, start moving your fingers.”

“With pleasure, Doctor Pidge.”

The feeling of the vibrator of his clit, matched with Hunk’s thick fingers pumping in and out his vagina, going right over his G-spot over and over was so intense. He couldn’t stop screaming.

“Now, now,” Lance said, patting Keith’s head. “We told you we’d let you orgasm, didn’t we?”

Keith ignored him, letting loose another guttural scream as he saw stars, his vagina clenching around Hunk’s fingers as he climaxed.

He lay there, sweaty and overheated where he once had been so cold, panting, feeling dizzy.

“He’s entered refractory, Doctor,” Lance reported, pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead and whispered a string of words of praise into Keith’s ear, but he was so blissed out he couldn’t catch the exact words used. The vibrator was pulled away and Hunk’s fingers retreated. Keith let out a small groan as Shiro released his clit, giving it a gentle rub before pulling back completely. He also really, really had to pee now. “He’s ready for the ultrasounds.”

“Nurse Shiro, bring the equipment over.”

Two more monitors were brought over and Keith flicked his gaze onto the two wands that lay on the tray. One looked like the standard ultrasound wand you saw on TV when a character had a scan. The other looked relatively phallic shaped.

Keith could feel his libido returning as he watched Shiro roll a condom over the second one, then drizzle lube on it, though Keith was certain that by now it definitely wasn’t necessary.

Shiro passed the wand over to Pidge, who spread Keith’s labia again. “Deep breaths. This isn’t as bad as the speculum, though.”

Keith let out a small grunt as Pidge pressed the wand inside, once more all the way up to his cervix. The monitor the wand was attached to was turned on, and Keith lazily turned his gaze towards it, watching the pink-and-purple images move as Pidge maneuvered the wand, twisting and turning, lifting and lowering. He groaned slightly. While nowhere near as large as Hunk’s dick, or Shiro’s, or Lance’s, or any of their assorted toys, it was enough to fill him, to make him shiver as his oversensitive walls were brushed against.

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Pidge assured him as she studied the images. “But I’d rather see two images of the same thing at the same time. Nurse Lance, please lift the patient’s gown. Nurse Shiro, please come hold the wand.”

Pidge and Shiro swapped places, Shiro’s free hand gently brushing Keith’s inner thigh. Lance lifted Keith’s gown, pulling it back to expose Keith’s lower belly. Pidge squeezed out conducting gel onto Keith’s lower abdomen, making him shiver. He groaned as the other wand was pressed down, wishing he could squirm at the pressure it put on his bladder.

“It’s almost over,” Hunk assured Keith, while he himself was entranced with the images of Keith’s uterus and bladder and ovaries.

Then Hunk hit a button.

The images from the screen were suddenly displayed in three-dimensional holographic images over his lower abdomen.

“Space medical science is beautiful,” Lance sighed. He grinned. “Look at his poor little bladder.”

“Yes, it’s quite full, almost bulging,” Pidge agreed. Keith groaned as she pressed in deeper, watching the hologram of his bladder strain and be manipulated under the pressure.

“Please,” He whimpered. “Please, it hurts!”

“Nurse Lance,” Pidge said, not averting her gaze from the hologram, but she moved the wand back some. “Please put our dear patient out of his misery and relieve his bladder.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

Keith felt Lance move the catheter some and then, Lance said, “Have at it.”

Keith groaned with relief as Pidge pressed the wand on his bladder again. He could feel the warm piss flowing through the catheter out of him into the sterile collection bag. Pidge pressed several times on his bladder, watching the hologram as she did so, until Lance said, “I think that’s it. We’ll have more than enough for the lab to test.”

Keith laid his head back, sighing now that his body had stopped aching.

But he was also starting to get aroused again, amplified as Shiro accidentally jostled the ultrasound wand in his vagina against his recently ‘discovered’ G-spot.

Pidge lifted the wand and Hunk began to clean the gel off Keith’s belly, and Keith let out a disgruntled noise as Shiro removed the ultrasound wand from inside him. He also felt the catheter be removed and he groaned slightly at the loss as he was cleaned.

“Don’t worry,” Lance told him, pressing a hidden button that slowly moved Keith into a half-lounging, half-sitting position on the table, putting him at the perfect angle to watch whatever came next in this ‘exam’. “We’ve got more planned for you.”

“Can we lower your gown just a bit, to put on the heart monitor leads?” Hunk asked kindly. Keith nodded and the gown was tugged at, sticky pads placed on his chest, as well as his forehead and along his inner thighs, and a blood-pressure cuff wrapped around his arm.

Shiro held up something small, metal and relatively tampon-shaped, saying, “This is to monitor the blood flow to your vagina.”

“What’s that last screen for?” Keith asked, gesturing with his head towards Pidge’s laptop. This was something he didn’t remember from the negotiations.

“Oh, that’s our favorite,” Lance said, bringing over a petri dish of some sort of goo.

Shiro smiled as he rolled the tampon-like object in the goo, then slid it into Keith, who watched with fascination as Shiro’s fingers easily disappeared within Keith.

Keith gasped slightly as the monitor sprang to life and he saw his cervix and the dark pink of his vaginal walls.

“Microcameras that are mixed in lube. This way we can watch your cervix and your vaginal walls all the way through to your next orgasm,” Pidge said. She smiled and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “I didn’t bring them up before because they didn’t exist before. I finished them late last night. And tested them myself. With a dildo.”

Keith suddenly had a mental image of Pidge sitting on this table, her own legs spread wide as her fingers worked at her own vagina, groaning and huffing slightly as she pressed a dildo into herself, watching her own cervix constrict and her vagina tighten on this screen as she led herself towards orgasm.

He was suddenly very, very horny.

“And his refractory period’s up,” Lance cackled as he watched the numbers on the monitor go up with Keith’s body temperature and heartrate.

“Good,” Pidge said, pressing a kiss to Keith’s temple before moving back. “I will be observing the patient’s vital signs. I have a task for each of my nurses in how we are going to ‘help’ our patient through this procedure. Nurse Hunk, I believe we learned earlier that the patient enjoys anal stimulation. You will be in charge of that aspect.” Hunk smirked slightly and nodded, already going to select the toys he would use. “Nurse Lance, you will simulate the patient’s clitoris.”

“Yes, Doctor,” Lance sing-songed.

“And Nurse Shiro,” Pidge said. She smirked. “I think we saw earlier that the patient enjoys things that are really cold against his genitals.” Keith perked up at that, lifting his head as Pidge picked up the bowl of ice water that the speculum had first been in, the ice cubes clicking in the sloshing water. She placed it in Shiro’s hands. “I believe you know what to do.”

Shiro smiled and nodded.

As the three nurses prepared their items, dragging over stools or getting into position between Keith's legs, Pidge stood beside Keith’s head, smiling at him as she pressed another kiss to his forehead.

“Now, don’t worry, just relax,” She said. “And, please, if there’s anything we can do to make you more… comfortable… let us know.”

She took a seat in a chair where she could see everything all at once. “Begin the procedure.”

Shiro went first, and Keith groaned as he watched Shiro’s metal fingers disappear into his vagina, clutching an ice cube, both metal and ice making the other feel colder as Keith’s walls were rubbed, especially right over his G-spot.

Then he felt something push at his anus.

“Bear down,” Hunk instructed.

Keith did so, gasping as Hunk’s finger entered, Hunk lazily pulling it back and forth, stretching him gently.

Lance pinched Keith’s clit, rubbing over it gently with his thumb, pushing back the hood. He smirked up at Keith, then ducked his head down. Then Keith felt warm breath tickle his clit and he let out a moan as he felt Lance’s tongue glide over his clit.

It was all so much that Keith didn’t know how long these three things continued together, how long his boyfriends played with him, teased him, ever so gently.

“Phase Two,” Pidge declared.

That was when things intensified.

There were more ice cubes, tucked inside Keith, making him gasp, and Shiro made sure to run his cold fingers over Keith’s labia. Hunk’s fingers were replaced with a ribbed dildo that he lazily pulled and pushed in and, after a few moments, buzzed to life. Lance’s tongue went from kitten licks to starving man, sucking slightly on the little nub and his fingers started working on Keith’s clit in between, rubbing and pinching.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Keith grunted out, his breath in short little pants, his eyes closed, mouth open, head back.

He was getting close, so close…

He heard Pidge hit a button, and then he heard the click of her high heels on the floor. Her hand cupped his chin.

“Open your eyes, Keith.”

He did so, gasping up at her. She smiled, kissing him full on the mouth, a long, deep, passionate kiss. Then she tilted his head, saying,

“Keep your eyes open.”

Keith stared both in shock and amazement at the hologram image in front of him.

Pidge had transferred the images from the microcameras, the images of the inside of Keith’s vagina, into hologram form, hovering right above Keith’s belly.

Everyone could see, he realized.

This was what Pidge wanted.

She wanted to make sure everyone saw every aspect of his orgasm.

“Phase Three,” Pidge said calmly. “Go loose, boys.”

Everything sped up and Keith knew he screamed at some point—at several points—as his nurses amplified their ministrations. The vibrator in Hunk’s hand sped up, Shiro was pushing in and out an ice cube in Keith’s opening and fingering him, Lance’s tongue sped up, curling and wrapping around Keith’s clit.

With a final scream, Keith felt himself climax for the second time, watching his body react to his pleasure as he did so, his muscles clenching, toes curling.

Keith closed his eyes and felt his head hit the exam table, not certain when he had lifted it, chest heaving. He felt things happening around him. The dildo being shut off and gently removed. Being cleaned up diligently. Being unstrapped. Monitor leads unattached. His legs lowered, soft hands—one pair large, the other slender—starting to massage his thighs and calves, rubbing sensation back into them.

“You’ve been a very good patient, Keith,” Pidge said, running her fingers through his hair. “However, I can’t give you a completely clean bill of health. I have some concerns as your healthcare provider.”

Keith opened an eye, frowning at her in confusion.

Pidge smiled and gestured towards his chest. “I want to refer you to a specialist. To get a better idea what to do with those lumps here on your chest.”

Keith’s frown deepened, the space between his eyebrows creasing.

Pidge placed a small card into Keith’s now-free hand. Though his limbs felt like they weighed about as much as one of the Voltron Lions, he managed to raise his arm.

His eyes widened as he read the card. He looked up at four smiling faces.

“Is this… Are you…? Really?” Keith asked, still breathless.

“Yep,” Shiro said, giving Keith a kiss on the forehead. “We found a surgeon in space who can do top surgery for you. The pre-op appointment is next week.”

“You’ll have a faster recovery time than you would on Earth,” Hunk said, gently picking him up, cradling Keith to his chest and kissing the top of his head.

“And we’ll be with you every step of the way,” Lance assured him. “Because you are _our_ patient first and foremost.”

Keith’s eyes filled with tears, a large, stupid grin on his face.

Two of the best orgasms in his life, and now this?

“I love you,” He said, sniffling, swiping a hand at the tears on his face. “I love all of you.”

“We love you, too, Keith,” Pidge said, wrapping a hand around his ankle and squeezed gently. “Now let’s go get you a warm bath, some food, and then some hardcore snuggles. You’ve earned it.”

Less than an hour later, Keith was firmly in the middle of the bed, warm and clean and fed and hydrated and snug, surrounded by his lovers, sleepily watching movies. Sore all over, but happy.

One thing he was sure about was this: he was going to have to go to the ‘doctor’ a lot more frequently…


End file.
